Is There Somewhere (Drarry)
by beccbecc7
Summary: Drarry, Draco's POV, Based on the song "Is There Somewhere" by Halsey, fluff then smut then cute sequel, Read and relax.
1. Chapter 1

**_Drarry based on the song "Is There Somewhere" by Halsey_** **_Draco pov_**

Growing up I knew I wasn't gay. I didn't like girls either but I knew for certain that I wasn't into guys. I even had a completely normal life. Well as normal of a life as a Malfoy can have. I listened and did whatever my parents told me to do if I wanted to do it or not. I worked twice as hard as anyone else and I was always perfect in everything. But no matter how hard I worked nothing could have possibly prepared me for the fateful day when I met Harry Potter.

When I first met Harry my father told me how I should treat him and I did. I treated him like crap even though every time I saw him by heart would race and I got goose bumps. It wasn't until my last year at Hogwarts that I came out as openly interested in men. I said 'men' so I didn't have to say who I was interested in. And the only reason I came out was because in one of his many interviews Harry said that there was "a certain someone that doesn't know and picks on him often" and when asked whom it was he replied with "I don't think he would like it if I said his name, in fact, he'd probably yell at me." I knew he was talking about me. I knew because right after his interview he kept staring at me. He looked at me as if he had a million things to say. And who knows, maybe he did.

After we all graduated from Hogwarts and the Battle of Hogwarts was over I became the owner of a small hotel that was for muggles and wizards. It had only three hundred rooms but it had good business and on any night there could be about two hundred rooms full. I was happy. I didn't have to worry about anything, all my bills were paid, no one bothered me and I could do whatever I liked. No one came to start trouble and no big newspaper would come and try to get an interview. For the better part of four years everything was quiet and peaceful. That was until a certain Harry Potter shower up at the hotel.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Harry walked in with his raven a mess. His skin was tanned and his eyes were a beautiful forest green. He was wearing all black and he had a suitcase that was a dark blue. He walked up to the desk and rung the bell. I turned around to look at him and his face went from 'just give me a key' to 'its a ghost' instantly. He dropped his suitcase and just looked at me. I broke the silence first even though the air was so thick it felt like he wouldn't hear me.

"Hello Harry. Taking a vacation from saving the wizarding world?" Harry smiled and chuckled and ran a hand through his unruly hair. He looked up at me, still smiling and just laughed again.

"You work here? The Draco Malfoy works at a hotel?" He chuckled some more and I smiled sheepishly as every feeling of attraction ran back to me and almost punched me in the face. I rubbed the back of my neck and made eye contact with him.

"Not exactly. I don't just work here. I own the hotel." I continued tp smiled and Harry smiled back at me a pure smile full of pride and a hint of something else. Maybe relief?

"I'm so happy you're still alive. After you disappeared everyone started to think you might have offed yourself or someone-" Harry stop himself from saying the rest of his sentence and cleared his throat. He grabbed my hand and smiled at me again. He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it gently.

"I'm so glad you're ok. I was so worried." I blushed and cleared my throat. God he was so attractive. He got even more attractive over time too. Merlin why.

"W-well here's your key. Room 299." I shoved the key into his hand and pulled my hand away. Harry smiled and took the key. He grabbed his bag off the floor and started walking away without another word. He got about 10 feet away when I yelled out to him.

"Harry-!" Harry turned around and looked back at me. His gaze was oblivious and curious. I took a deep breath in and continued.

"My worker comes in at 10, can I come talk to you then? I can bring a bottle or two." Harry smiled and chuckled at me.

"I'll be waiting." And with that he turned on his heel and went to the elevator leaving me with a red face and a pounding heart that had a clock set to 10.

 _You were dancing in your tube socks in our hotel room,_

 _Flashin' those eyes like highway signs._

 _Light one up and hand it over, rest your head upon my shoulder._

 _Just wanna feel your lips against my skin._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thank you all so much for reading. I hope you all like it, please follow and fav for more chapters and don't forget to follow me for more Drarry fics_** ** _^u^ xoxo-Eric_**

As soon as my worker came in I was running to the room I put Harry in. First I ran to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of a good wine and two glasses then, when no one was looking, I used my magic to transport me in front of Harry's door. I made sure my hair was alright and I cleared my throat. I took a couple deep breaths in and out before knocking. I heard a loud thud followed but a gentle 'ow'. I sighed and shook my head placing my face in my hand. Out of all people I like this doofus. I jumped when I heard the door get unlocked and I felt my heart stop as it swung open. Harry smiled and leaned against the doorframe.

"Two bottles? What are we gonna do; get drunk?" He crossed his arms and I chuckled slightly.

"I got two because we have a lot of catching up to do and who knows, maybe we'll do more than talk." I smiled and walked in regretting every word of that sentence. Why did I say that. I've never said something like that before so why now? Of ALL time **NOW**?! Merlin that was stupid.

"I think I like that idea more than you think I do." Harry closed the door and walked towards me. Maybe saying that wasn't so bad. Maybe it'll work out in my favor. Harry laughed as he opened the bottle. I looked at him with a questioning face as I held out the two glasses. He shook his head gently and poured our glasses.

"I can't believe that you own a hotel. I thought it would be something more- more- more-"

"Worthy of a Malfoy?" I chimed in. Harry looked at me blankly as I sat down and put the open bottle on the coffee table. Harry smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah. More worthy of a Malfoy." Harry zoned out for just a second and shook his head roughly before sitting down across from me. He smiled again and scooted the chair closer to me.

"So what's it been like not being around only wizards? Must be hard for you." I smiled and took a sip of wine before returning fire to that untrue statement.

"It's not hard. I'm a Malfoy, I can do anything." I pretended to be snobby as Harry laughed and tried to drink his wine. I laughed too and looked into my glass.

"Harry I think I need to tell you something important and I think it's a few years too late for it." Harry stopped drinking his wine and looked up at me. Our eyes met and it was like I forgot everything I was about to say. His eyes were now an emerald color and they were so bright. They were so breathtaking and I found myself getting lost in them. Fuck.

"Draco I think there's something I needed to tell you too but I seem to have forgotten it." I nodded and I found myself slowly getting closer to his tan face. My lips getting closer to his plush pink lips. Wait, hold on! I pulled back and chugged the last bit of the wine that was in my cup. I laughed nervously and stood up.

"Let's put on some music while we talk. It helps me concentrate." I walked over to the radio and turned on the Halsey station. The 1975 came on with their song 'Falling For You'. I sighed and poured myself another glass. I looked at Harry who was finishing his cup and smiled.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Harry looked up at me and almost choked on his wine. He cleared his throat and pointed to himself.

"Me," I nodded. "You want to dance with me?" I nodded and smiled. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up. I put his hands on my hips and I wrapped my hands around his neck. I put my head on his chest when a new song came on. 'New Americana' by Halsey. I broke apart from Harry and started dancing around, laughing. Harry laughed and started doing the same. We just danced around song after song for hours, making eye contact, holding hands, and singing awfully. It was perfect.

After about three hours of dancing I plopped onto the bed. Harry sat next to me and put his head on my shoulder. He looked up as we listened to the song that was playing. 'Talk Too Much' by Coin. Merlin his lips were so pink, they were tinted red from the wine and it made me want to kiss them. And before I knew it Harry put his lips on mine in a gentle kiss. And at that moment I knew that this wasn't supposed to feel so right. But I wanted to feel him more. So much more.

 _White sheets, bright lights, crooked teeth, and the night life._

 _You told me this is right where it begins._

 _But your lips hang heavy underneath me._

 _And I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me._


	3. Chapter 3

I pushed myself away from Harry when my phone started to buzz in my pocket. I looked at it and answered i because it was his manager, Lilianna.

"Hello what's up?" I said normally blushing from the way Harry's head fell on my lap. Lianna sounded frantic and almost in a panic. She was easily freaked so I thought nothing of it.

"You need to come back there's a problem and I don't know how to deal with it and I am so so soo sorry-"

"Lili whatever it is it's perfectly ok. I'll be there in a second ok?" I heard her take " deep breath in and out before she answered me.

"Alright. Ok. Just please get here as soon as possible. It's really important." I smiled and put my head on my forehead. Harry rubbed his head against my thigh and made circles on my hips.

"Alright I'll be down in a minute." With that I hung up and sighed heavily. Whatever it was she seemed freaked for a genuine reason this time. Harry kissed my thigh and kept circling my hips.

"Ok get up, I gotta go back downstairs." I tried, failing of course, to try it stand up but Harry wasn't going to have it. I wrapped his arm around my waist and smiled.

"No, stay. There's still a bottle and a half left of that wine. Can we at least finish that first?" I smiled and ran a hand through Harry's unruly hair. I leaned down and left a kiss on his forehead.

"I would love to. But maybe later or tomorrow, depending on the time. But I really have to go." I pushed my way out of his trap and fixed my clothes. I straightened out my shirt and sweater and made sure there was nothing on my pants before walking towards the door.

"Oh! One last thing before I forget." I made a quick jog over to Harry and stole a quick kiss from his lips. I walked over to the coffee table and chugged the last bit of wine that was in my cup. I walked to the door and opened it. I looked around to see Harry sitting up on the bed. I smiled at him before I blew a kiss to him. His face flushed and he put his hand on his mouth. I closed the door behind me and started walking to the elevator. I pushed the button to the lobby and pulled out my phone to text Lili. My text was just telling her he's going down the elevator now.

The elevator dinged open and I walked in and hit the lobby button. I got out my phone and started playing my favorite phone game, ironically, wizard wars. As I got closer to the lobby floor I checked my breath. It didn't smell too bad. A bit like wine but other then that fine.

The elevator came to a stop and dinged open. I sighed and I looked out to see a crowd of people with cameras and speakers and handheld microphones. I furrowed my brow and walked over to Lili. She was freakishly trying to talk to about ten reporters at once and was on the verge of tears. I walked over and smiled at them as a grabbed her arm gently. She jumped and looked to see my face was extremely upset. She just looked scared and absolutely drained.

"Lilian what is going on here?" I faked a smile as I pulled the poor girl behind me, her blabbering told me nothing. I put my hands up to shush everyone as I spoke with confidence.

"I am the owner of this hotel, Draco Malfoy, and I would love to know why you're making such a fuss in my hotel." My smile slowly left my face as a reporter shouted out above everyone else.

"Mr. Malfoy is Harry Potter hiding in your hotel?" I sighed and rubbed my forehead before answering his question. I shushed the crowd of reporters again and spoke matter-of-factly.

"Even if Mr. Potter were staying at this hotel that is confidential and is under contract." A voice from the crowd made me freeze. It was the Weasley.

"Why won't you tell me if my husband is here or not?" She walked toward the desk with her red hair in a loose bun. She put her hand on the desk and looked me straight in the eye. I was frozen. 'He lied to me.' My mind was filled with the thought of him being with her. 'How could he do this? And to you?' I didn't move until I heard her voice again.

"Where is he Draco?" Her question was more like a command. Every word was soaked with venom, with hatred. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"Leave him out of this Ginny." Harry walked behind the desk and pushed me to the side of the desk. He met the Weasley's glare and crossed his arms. The reporters pulled away feeling the fire from those two.

I stepped backwards and held my arm. I looked at the back of Harry and noticed that they looked so beautiful together. And then I realized, he held Ginny like he did me. I can't let him mean so much to me. He has someone else.

I'm tryin' not to let it show, that I don't wanna let this go.

Is there somewhere you can meet me?

'Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railings.

And you clutched my brain and eased my ailing.


	4. Chapter 4

As the heat grew between Harry and the Weasley I found myself walking farther and farther away. Soon I was to the back of the hotel in the kitchen. I was waiting until everyone left so that I could go back to the front. I grabbed a strong bottle of vodka and poured myself a drink. A tall drink. How could he want to be with me if he had her? Why would he do that to me?

I pulled my phone off to text Lili when I got a new notification. I tapped the link and saw the heading, "Harry Potter shares words with wife" I read the next title, "Potter says he's leaving wife because he loves someone else". Ha. Yeah. Love. Bullcrap. If he loved me than he would have never married her. I quickly type out a text to Lili telling her that I'm in the kitchen and to tell everyone to leave, yes even Harry, because they're disturbing the peace. I need peace in my hotel.

I waited another couple minutes after I heard the commotion quiet down. A deep sigh escaped me before I straightened myself, checked my shirt, and then walked back into the lobby. No one was in there except guests whom were checking in. Good, I thought, now everything will be back to normal. I walked behind the front desk and smiled to the lovely couple. I looked down beside them and they had a small child. The child was holding a wand, to any muggle it would look like a stick. I knelt down to the child and pulled mine out, being careful to make sure no muggle saw me. The small boy's face lit up with excite and he whispered,

"You have one too!" I smiled and nodded.

"I've had mine since I was about your age." He seemed to not know what to do when he saw the small initials on the handle of my wand. He looked up at me, still whispering.

"You're Draco Malfoy." My smile softened and nodded.

"Yeah. I am. And you are?" He bit his lip and looked at the ground.

"Daddy says not to trust a Malfoy.." My smile faded and I sighed again. I put my wand away and put a soft hand on the boys shoulder.

"I wouldn't trust me either." I smiled gently at the boy than stood back up next to Lili.

"Enjoy your stay." I said as I handed the father the keys to their room. They walked away and Lili shot me a look of confusion.

"What?" I said sternly trying not to sound furious. Which I was.

"What's wrong?" She demanded from me. I sighed and leaned against the desk facing away from the front door. Lili stood there, arms crossed, tapping her foot as if waiting for an answer she knew I didn't want to give her.

"Well." She seemed a bit angry a bit curious and a bit worried. I sighed again and ran a hand through my messed up platinum hair. Lili openned her mouth to scold me but I cut her off with a quick tongue.

"I've loved him for the past seven years. He was my first love and I lost him. I lost him to a Weasley of all people. And when I finally had a chance to get him I pushed him away. I pushed him away so that she could have him. Because I'm so- so- so-"

"So you." Lili smiled softly and put a trustworthy hand on my arm. I smiled back at her and nodded.

"Yeah. So me." Lili grabbed my arm and pulled me into a tight hug.

"And you are amazing and so nice and caring and you try so hard to be perfect even though you don't have to be." She pulled her body off of mine and kissed my forehead softly.

"It's been a long night for you. Why don't you go home and get some rest ok?" I smiled and nodded.

"OK ok. I'll go. Call me if you need anything ok? I am really just a phone call away." Lili nodded and chuckled softly.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Go home now Mr. Malfoy." I smiled as we said our goodbyes. I walked to the back of the hotel and grabbed a dusty broom 'halloween prop'. I blew it off and walked out the back door. And I was off. I was floating to my house to finally have alone time.

I lived across town in a small condo with a balcony that I always left unlocked for times like this. I landed on a small balcony with a small row of potted flowers and herbs.

I balanced with the soft landing I had and balanced my broom on a chair I had set looking out onto the small town. I opened the sliding door and strode the the nearby plush, purple sofa that sat adjacent to a plush, purple love seat with a short, glass topped, metal coffee table in between.

I laid there for about thirty seconds before I felt a soft hand glide itself through my hair. I shot my head up to find none other than the infamous Harry Potter.

"How did you get in here?" I almost yelled.

"You left the balcony door unlocked, I let myself in." I pushed his hand off of me and stood up abruptly. I stormed over to the balcony door and slammed it open.

"Well you can leave how you came in than." Harry just looked at me.

"I said to leave, Potter." His face looked hurt. His forest green eyes flashed a wave of pain over them as he sighed and walked towards the balcony door. He paused for just a second to say a few words.

"Tomorrow. At three. Let's go get some butter beer." With that the love of my life had me waiting anxiously to see him. Again.

You're writing lines about me; romantic poetry.

Your girl's got red in her cheeks, 'cause we're somethin' she can't see.

And I try to refrain, but you're stuck in my brain.

And all I do is cry and complain because second's not the same.


End file.
